The Dreadful Arrangment
by TheTouchx.Of x.light56
Summary: Serenity is the Moon princess Darian is the Earth Prince what will happen when serena finds out she has an arranged marriage with the Prince of earth? This is my first story ok
1. Chapter 1

Princess Serenity's gold dress blew with the soft breeze that also moved her white cape that was hanging from her shoulders. At the very moment she was looking down at earth. Thinking if the humans are as cold hearted as her mother told her they were. If the Earth prince was one out of all the humans didn't have any good looks or charm. _I feel like something bad is going to happen soon , something I won't like._ She looked up at the stars that were shining as bright as a candle but the shown more and were much bigger. Serenity felt a hand on her shoulder that made her jump in her spot.

"Honey get some rest you'll need it because tomorrow is a big day with bid news."

"Mother I'm not tired and the big news can wait"

" My beautiful daughter it's can't wait and I'm worried you won't take it well so get some sleep…..for my sake."

Serenity just nodded at her mother she stood up and slowly walked to her bedroom when her mother left she went to the garden . She always loved the garden. Even when she was a small toddler she would play hide and seek with her friends. After 30 minutes or so she felt tired. So she walked toward her room and studied the cream colored walls. Along with the gold crown molding and the polished travertine flooring.

She seemed very tired , but all she was think about was the "Big News",this would either keep her up all night or she would just simply dirft of into her own world tommorow think about it.

**_The Next Day_**

The birds were chirping it was like they had a language of they're own that only the birds knew. She changed into a green tube dress with gold at the top she put her hair into a french braid letting it rest on her right shoulder. She quickly put on her slip on's and was off to catch breakfast. All night she thought about the "big news" and she could no longer wait for her mother to tell her. "Good morning mother." She noticed her mother was reading about earth. Weird her mother hating even saying the word. "Mother I think it's time you tell me the so called big news."

mother just looked up from the book and said "verywell," is a small whisper like she dreaded what she was about to tell her daughter Sereniy. "Serenity you must understand what I am telling you if for your sake and your kingdom's sake, you have been betrothed to the Earth Prince for a Peace Treaty." I laughed bitterly I felt like they traded me ,like I was nothing to them I felt betrayed. I took in a deep breath got up from my chair and walked out of the dining hall ,I didn't know where I was going but I would head to a different place away from where my mother sat. The garden...I would sit in the garden. I sat on the cold stone bench putting my hand on my head and closed my eyes trying to take in what my mother told me a few mintues ago .

I heard footsteps behind me knowing it was my mother "Honey ... pleased go take a bath because the Earth prince will be here very sooon."

**Hi! well this is my first story ever be nice**


	2. Chapter 2

I put my hand in the water to test it out I was warm I stripped my dress taking my hair out of the French braid . I slid into the marble tub. Letting the warm water surround my body. I could feel my muscles relax . I grabbed the bar of soap that was next to the tub and started to wash my body letting the scent fill my nose. Rubbing my hair in the warm water with mint to clean my hair. I grabbed the towel and started to dry my self putting one my favorite peach colored dress. With light pick slippers. My hair up in a high ponytail. With a red ruby necklace that finishes of the outfit. I started to walk down the hall towards the sitting room. Then I saw a group of people a the entrance. " Miss do you know where Princess Serenity and Queen Serena would be." I stopped and turned my heel towards them " I'm Princess Serenity what can I help you with?" I didn't know who these people where. " Oh hello Princess I'm The queen of earth. And this is my husband along with my son." "oh well We are going to be in the sitting room if you can follow me we will be there in a short moment."


	3. Chapter 3

When we reached the sitting room mother introduced herself and I had to introduce my self…again. I sat down on my favorite red velvet chair . As Mother and the Queen an King of earth started to talk .I glanced at the prince of earth He had midnight blue eyes ,black ruffled hair, and tan skin. "Serena can you show Darien to his room ." I nodded at mother and stood up from the velvet chair. Mainly the only chair I would sit on in the sitting room. We started to walk down the hall towards the guest room. "Just letting you know I'm not very happy about this betrothal ." I said to Darien "And I am right ." I stopped and opened the bedroom door ." This is your room goodbye ." I headed to the library it was full of books bookcase after bookcase. My finger tips brushed against the spines of the books I passed. I found the book I was looking for it was favorite book in the whole library it was called "Breath My Name"(a real book). I sat on one chair that was a chair I didn't sit on a lot but today was the only day I will. I flipped the page to the page that had my favorite part it was about an imaginary land called fireless. It red"_Tonight in fireless I sit up in my bed with a scream echoing inside my mind. My sister tan is awake too . I can see her eyes. I see them move as she looks to the windows something red is splashing on the walls . The red thing splashes again and chases itself around the room . It's some kind of light coming through the window." _I whispered the paragraph to myself it was just so detailed that I loved to read the book over and over again it was an amazing book that I loved. I took a deep breath as it got darker I went up to the fire place and lit the fire it was getting very col nd dark in this room and I was going to stay here a little late . I hope I hope I don't fall asleep like I did the last time I stayed late reading. I crossed my legs and started to read a different paragraph.

Darien's P.O.V

After Princess Serenity left I walked in my room and looked around it wasn't bad looking or anything it had dark red walls white curtains, dark wood bed post. and soft carpet that was under my feet after I tok of my boots. I looked through the closet and found some night ware. I let out a yawn and got into my bed drifting of into a deep sleep.


End file.
